


The kind of love, I could tell anyone about

by Aoba_boba



Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Idols, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: Tsumugi watches Rei as he sleeps, taking mental notes and realizing how beautiful his husband really was. He felt as though he could never compare, however, Rei has some stuff to say about that.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The kind of love, I could tell anyone about

**Author's Note:**

> Soft husbands ReiMugi, gotta love em, you know? It’s June which is also known as Wedding season or Wedding month so, what better way to start off the month than with some wholesome husbands ReiMugi ? (I say that as we’re already eight days in, oops) Anyway, they’re married and I love them, Rei is a spoiled brat but he’s Mugi’s spoiled brat <3 Also, points for you if you know what song I’m referencing in the title! :D

Tsumugi awakes to the sound of light snoring.

It's always like this and honestly? It's one of his favorite things. He feels blessed that he's been allowed to live this long. To be able to awake to something so precious every morning. Tsumugi stretches out his arm and moves to wrap it around the figure next to him, who was clinging to his waist and grasping his pajama shirt. 

Tsumugi let's a soft smile spread across his face as he glances down at his husband. 

Rei, he was beautiful. Even when he looked very childish, drooling and snoring, Tsumugi still thought he looked beautiful, god-like even. Silky black hair that seemed to shine due to the sunlight streaming on him. Pale, smooth skin that was free of any stress and bruises. Tsumugi could also see a bit of his teeth, white and shiny, his fangs extra sharp. 

Tsumugi felt that he couldn't compare. His hair was always fuzzy and messy, constantly collecting dust and pollen. He had clanky glasses that covered a good portion of his face and he couldn't just ditch them because, well, he was blind without them. His hands were always sweating and clammy, he was really lucky in some regard that he didn't overheat half the time. So, really, Tsumugi felt there was no competition between them. 

However, Tsumugi is pulled from his thoughts when he feels a hand reaching up to play with the ends of his hair. He looks down to see Rei, smiling sleepily up at him. His eyes were still half lidded but he seemed to be somewhat coherent.

"Good morning, Mugi..." Rei whispers groggily, voice raw with sleep, 

Tsumugi's smile returns upon hearing Rei's voice, another one of his favorite things.

"Good morning, Rei-kun," Tsumugi greets him in return, reaching out to hold the hand that was playing in his hair.

Rei smiles, unwrapping himself from Tsumugi's lower half and moves to scoot himself upward to lay his head on Tsumugi's shoulder. He continues to hold his husband's hand as he moves, however, not stopping to let go even once. When he's situated and comfortable, he begins to speak,

"You were making a rather... odd, expression, when I first woke up. Do tell, what were you thinking about?" 

Tsumugi falters, "Ah- It's nothing, really. Just thinking about how beautiful you are." And he wasn't lying, he truly was thinking about how Rei had god given looks but, that was all he would say. There was no reason to mention the other-

"Hmm.." Rei ponders for a moment, "You're lying."

Eh?! Was Rei really able to read him that easily?!

"Ah, fine, you've caught me," Tsumugi gives up, "I really was thinking about how gorgeous you are, Rei-kun, but.."

Rei gives him a confused expression, "But?"

"I was also making a comparison to myself. You know, you're really good looking and, compared to someone with my looks-"

Rei is about to shut him up really quick, he was not about to lay here and listen to husband slander himself. He lets go of his lover’s hand and with a bit of effort, he moves up, again, until his face is inches away from Tsumugi's. He glares at him for a moment before he plants a soft kiss to his forehead. One kiss turns into two, then two turns into ten and ten turns into fifty. He’s kissing Tsumugi all over his face now, and he can smell the soft scent of Tsumugi's vanilla shampoo, being so close to him after all.

Tsumugi is now giggling as he feels the kisses pamper his face, almost like a schoolgirl. Rei had effectively made him stop talking and he's now smiling.

Rei let's up on the kisses for a moment to look down at his husband, who had fallen beneath him while they were being lovey-dovey.

"Tsumugi, don't let anyone, especially not yourself, convince you that you aren't beautiful," He starts, "Your hair, it's very soft and fuzzy, cute, like a little caterpillar." He says, running a hand through Tsumugi's hair. 

Tsumugi feels his heart swell a bit, "Ah, Rei-kun-"

Rei ignores him and continues, "Your skin, it's so soft and pale. Like a baby's, you've got no spots or bruises."

"Rei-kun-"

"Your hand," Rei continues to ignore, picking up one his hands now and intertwining their fingers, "It's always there to hold mine, look at your finger, Tsumugi," He says, glancing at their wedding rings. 

Tsumugi does as told and looks at their wedding rings.

"Those rings, they signify that we'll be together for a long time, and I would not like to look at someone unattractive for the rest of my life."

'Rest of my life', Tsumugi mentally quotes and it makes his heart flip. Rei, he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

"So, in short, no more putting yourself down, okay, Mugi?" Rei finishes, giving a sweet smile to his husband.

Tsumugi's heart feels so full of love and care, he feels like he could cry. But he won't, it would probably just give Rei another reason to lecture him, after all.

Tsumugi smiles back, squeezing the hand that was still holding Rei's, "Okay, Rei-kun. Sorry for making you worry."

Rei just continues to smile before unlinking their hands and letting himself fall onto Tsumugi's chest. "Good, I'm glad that you understand. Now, spoil me. I want breakfast."

?!?!

"Eh?! But you're laying on me again?!" Tsumugi tries to reason.

"Truly a tragic feat, but I'm so comfortable when I lay on you, Tsumugi. I suppose you'll just have to find a way to cook and hold me at the same time," Rei replies, wrapping his arms loosely around Tsumugi’s neck, getting his point across.

“Ahh,” Tsumugi groans, “You’re so unreasonable sometimes, Rei-kun...”

“Yes yes, I know. But I’m hungry, Tsumugi.”

Tsumugi just continues to groan.

He would eventually get up however, and carry Rei to their shared kitchen and listen to him talk about whatever while he cooked breakfast for them.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they proceeded to be in love forever, the end.
> 
> Ig- Aoba.boba, feel free to come yell at me about Enstars or any other idol bs!


End file.
